Chef of Evil
by speedcake33
Summary: I decided to make one on Neru's point of view in the Evil Stories. Hope you enjoy! Maybe NeruxLen probably will happen Rated "T" to be safe.
1. The Chef

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid**

So here ya go! This another part of the Evil Series. And if you have not seen it yet..... fail. =.="(if you wish to watch them, scroll down to the end notes and they will be in order)

This is going to all be in Neru's point of view. I got the idea while watching some other versions of the songs and saw her in one. I do not think there is a song just for her though.. -sniffle-

Any who.... Please enjoy this take on the Evil Series as you go through Neru's mind and heart.........

* * *

I looked down into the boiling pot of stew and watched as the bubbles reached the top, and popped. It smelled wonderful! I suppose that's kind of boastful of me, seeing as how I was the one who made it.

I began to laugh to myself, when I heard the footsteps of a blond haired boy walking into the kitchen. "Is the meal ready yet?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Just about finished. I'm waiting for the garlic cloves to come out of the fire." I exclaimed. I then lifted my head from the pot to find a confused look upon his face. "They will be used to spread on the bread."

"Oh!" He replied "Wow, Neru. You always make foods that I would never think of! Not to mention the ambrosial smells that come from here" He told as he inhaled deeply.

I began to blush "Th- Thank you, Len.. But I'm really not _that _good of a cook. To say that my cooking smells god-like..."

Just then we began to hear stirring in the Lady's room.

Len began "Ah. Sounds like Rin-chan's getting up. I better go check on her. Neru, if it isn't too much to ask, do you think you could set the platter for me?"

"Oh. No problem at all!" I stated as my face began to grow red again.

And then he walked out of the room. I starred as I watched the yellow coat vanish behind a wall and listened to the footsteps fade off. I just stood there for a minute or two when I had began to smell something burning.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I rushed to the fire to quickly get the burning cloves out of it. "Oh no.. Oh no.." I continued to say.

"Oh no? What have you done this time, Neru-chan?" I felt the hot breath behind my neck and jumped.

"LEN! DON'T DO THAT!! God.... Do you relized I could have stabbed you?!" I told as I waved the small knife that I was holding in my hands that _was _being used for scooping out the uneatable parts of this mess.

He laughed at my poor attempt of a threat "Oh no! What ever would I do if the lovely Neru-chan pulled a knife such as that on me?" He said sarcastically. Wait a second... 'lovely'?! Wh- What did he mean by this?! Oh my.. Look at me.. I'm getting all worked up over one comment.

He noticed my reaction "Did I say something? Neru?"

"Huh? What? Oh. No. I'm fine. Thank you, Len." I smiled. "Here." I quickly arranged the food into a mostly acceptable looking dish. I then handed Len the platter and he thanked me and went on his way to deliver it to the Princess.

I wonder how Rin is doing these days. I haven't talked to her in so long... She's been so very sick lately. I hope the stew I made will help. I remember, when I was little, watching my mother make this for the young girl whenever she was sick. It would help her back then. Hopefully it will now. I began to think of ways that I could help her and that I would really love to pay her a visit in her room. So, before I could fully realize what I was doing, I found myself walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to m'lady's room.

I knocked on the door and heard a voice on the other end answer "Yes?" It was Len.

"May I enter?" I peeked my head into the room so that he may see who it was that was knocking.

"Neru?" I heard the Princess ask.

"Yeah! Hey there, Rin!" I jumped into the room happily. Then remembering my manners, I corrected myself. "Yes. Hello, Princess Rin."

"Oh please, Neru. There is no need for the formalities!" The girl told me as she started to get up from her bed.

"Please lay back down, m'Lady! You mustn't stress yourself.." I heard Len's worried voice.

My eyes fully adjusted to the darker lighting of the room and I then saw the whole image of Rin's bedroom. I saw Rin sitting on the side of her large bed with the food I had made for her set on a stand, and then Len was there standing right next to her bed, ready to wait on anything she needed.

"Yes. Please just eat your stew and bread. I'll leave if it's causing too much trouble..." I murmured.

"No no. Please stay awhile. I really missed you! I haven't seen you in so very long. I was afraid you had forgotten that you were even making food for me." she joked. She then complimented. "This is very good. It taste just like the stew your mother would make for me. Thank you."

"Oh no! I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to cook for you!" I bowed "Thank you very much!"

I heard her laugh. She was sounding much healthier than the last time I saw her a couple of weeks ago.

"Come now, Neru," She sounded much more mature than her age "sit next to me."

I made my way over to this small blonds bed and sat down.

"Now Len, as I was saying. I think you should go out for a little bit. Have some fun. You are working far too hard."

"But, m'Lady, who will watch you?"

Rin pointed her thumb at me as she said "Neru! It would be nice to have a girls day. No offense."

"Ah! Are you sure, Princess?" I asked. I was a bit shocked to know that she actually wanted my company.

"Well of course! Neru-chan, when was the last time we hung out? Just us."

Rin had brought up a good point. we hadn't hung out just us in over two years. Len was too afraid that if he left her, she wouldn't be there when he got back. But I really do miss those days that we would spend together in the garden playing "hide and seek" or "patty cakes". Right before our fates were decided for us...

"Okay!" I said happily with a large smile on my face.

"Go on Len. We'll be fine." she waved him off.

"But.. What if-"

"Go. Please. For me?" Rin put on her puppy eyes that Len could never resist, even as a child. Oh how I wish I could learn those eyes.

"I.. you.... There's this...... Fine." He concluded.

"Thank you!" Rin stood up and gave her twin brother a hug. How unfair.. If only I had been born into the throne instead of Rin! I wonder if she realizes how much she has, just by having Len to hug and be with all the time. He always wants to be with her. Always talks about her. I let out an audible sigh and received a mirrored look from the twins.

"Sorry! I.. uh.." I didn't know how to explain my action.

The two began to laugh at my stuttering and then gave me hug. As Len passed me, leaving the room, he ruffled my hair then exited. I stood there, again, blushing and trying to remember the way it felt to have him enveloping me in a hug and then his hand ruffling my hair. I wanted to remember forever. Just then, Rin asked me a question. "Hey. What do you want to do?"

"Huh? What? Right! I'm up for anything really. I haven't been with you in so long, anything sounds good to me!"

"Yeah. Me too." Rin walked over to her closet and picked out one of her many dresses to wear for the rest of the day. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all! To be honest, I kind of always wanted to be one of those girls that helps out with this stuff. I would see my Aunt helping whenever I visited and thought it would be fun to lace up the backs of the dresses and fix the ruffles. I don't know... I guess I'm just going on about nonsensical things."

She laughed "Nah. I love listening to people talk. I usually get bored talking all the time. It's nice to get a break once in a while."

"Really? I would have thought being a princess, that you would learn to love talking." I told as I fastened her dress with a black ribbon in the back. I thought of something. "Wait a second. How do you normally get dressed? Does.. Does _Len_ help you?" I started blushing at the thought.

"Oh heavens no!" She chuckled. "No. I can get most of my dresses on by myself, this one requires an extra couple of hands."

"Oh. Of course!" I slapped my forehead at this. "I'm sorry for asking.."

"Neru, you apologize far too much." The little girl patted my head. "Now, let's go."

* * *

So? Hopefully it's not too bad.. Please keep in mind that I'm writing this at a quarter to 5 in the morning with no sleep. Haha. =.= OH! So did you guys feel the plot thicken when I revealed Len being Rin's twin brother?! *insert dramatic music here* Haha. Probably not. You all could probably guess that. But yeah. (:

Please review.

AND NOW! As promised before, the list of all the evil songs(in what I find to be a good order):

1. Daughter of Evil

2. Servant of Evil (I suggest the one from hacksign000)

3. Daughter of Green

4. Daughter of Vengeance

5.(optional) Prince of Blue

6. Servant of Evil again(because it's just that good)

7. Regret Message

8. RE_Birthday

9. Story of Evil

If any of the videos are confusing, please feel free to ask me to explain. I've watched them so many times that I know pretty much all there is to know. ^-^

Thanks for reading! Please subscribe or something if you find me amusing in anyway.

-CG ^-^


	2. Into the City

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid(or UTAU) I realized I had failed to mention that in my other disclaimers so yeah.. Hehe. I fail.... =.=**

So here ya go! Chapter two!

* * *

The young Princess told. "Come on. Let's go."

She grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of her bedroom. Rin then released me and I followed her on my own. I felt this excitement creep up inside of me as I followed this adorable yellow individual blindly. She turned many corners. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Straight. Until I noticed a familiarity about the direction we were going.

"Are we going to use the tunnel?" I asked excitedly. No one had used the tunnel in years. Ever since the flood five or so years ago, the tunnel was to not be entered in case of a cave in or something of that nature.

"Oh you bet!" She assured with a glimmer in her eyes. "I know it's dangerous, but I loved it down here. Do you remember when we would walk through this into the village so that no one would see us coming out of the castle and draw attention to ourselves?"

"Do I remember?! Rin, How could I forget? We would go to one of our rooms and dress you up in some of my commoner clothes. Then we would have to figure out how to sneak us to the tunnel and then into the city without anyone noticing." I let out a sigh. "Ah. That usually meant having Len as lookout in case anyone came by."

"Yeah. Those were the times, huh? Why did they have to end?" she asked me with a solum look on her face. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to think about it.

"Well..." I started, "I think it's because.. well. You know."

"Yeah. But why? Why did our parents have to be so selfish!? I don't understand! We were all so happy with the carefree lives we had... And then, they needed a new heir to the throne. Why couldn't they have had us chosen, but allow us to enjoy our childhood at the same time? It just doesn't make sense.."

I tried to comfort Rin by giving her a sincere hug. I then looked at her and explained how I understood things. "You see, Rin. I once thought the same thing. So I asked my mom. 'Hey, Mom, why can't Rin, Len, and I be friends anymore?' and you know what she did? She laughed at me and said 'You don't have to completely stop being friends or seeing each other, you just are not allowed to be as close as you were before, or at least let it show. It looks bad if a Princess is seen with a commoner unless they are her servants.' And that only confused me more. I thought I was your servant so I had to ask 'What do you mean? Aren't I Rin-rin's servant too?' And the answer she gave me was 'Well, yes, but you are not _her_ one and most trusted servant. That is Len.' and the conversation was ended. I didn't quite understand, though. I was still confused. But I knew what my mom meant all at the same time."

Rin gave a most confused look which then turned into understanding. "So, what you mean is, that we can still be close friends, but it needs to be a secret?"

"Exactly. All though, there isn't much problem with it now, seeing as how most of your servants are no longer here."

And at that, the mood was light and happy again. You could just feel the excitement shared between us as we continued through this tunnel. We kept going until we saw a light. That meant that we were about to go into the city. Then, something struck me.

"Rin.. You don't have on your commoner's clothes!"

"Huh?" She looked down in realization. "Oh no... How could I forget! Wait! Neru, do you remember when we we hid clothes down here, in case something like this happened?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't remember where.."

"I do!" The yellow girl announced as she went through this space.

"Um.. Rin?" I started shyly "We put those clothes there _years_ ago. I don't think they'll fit you anymore.."

"Oh, Neru, do you not remember that they were from Len when he was going through his crazy growing faze. They were huge on me then, they will probably fit me just right now." She said as she stopped, bent down and grabbed a somewhat dirty lump of clothes from a secret space we made.

She unraveled them to reveal a cloak that Len used to wear all the time. He would run around pretending to fly and save us from an evil dragon. I watched as Rin put the cloak on to disguise the dress she was wearing. "There!"

When she was finished, you couldn't see a speck of the yellow thing, and her face was hidden well by the hood. Once we were finished there, we made our way outside and into the city. We were very scared at first. What if someone recognized her somehow, or what if her hood came off, or the knots came loose and the cloak fell. But we really wanted to go out and have fun! So, after many inspirational speeches and a few nudges, we finally got the courage to go out and have fun!

We stepped into the opening and were immediately greeted by a man trying to sell us something. We politely declined and continued on our way. We were forced to shove our way through crowds of people until we finally were able to reach our destination. The common garden. It was gorgeous. It had roses of all colors. Bushes and trees. Many many trees. We walked along the path viewing the beauty of this place, when Rin suddenly stopped in her tracks.

I ran into her "R- Rin... What are you doing?" I waited for a response. But when none came, I asked again "Rin? Hello?"

I poked her a bit, and she then snapped out of it. Well... Sort of. She still wasn't talking, but she did point in the direction that her stare was aimed. I followed her finger to find Len at the end of it. But not just any Len. A Len that was blushing madly and speechless. He was with a gorgeous green peasant girl. For all I knew, she could have been like Rin and be an "in disguise princess"! She had long green pigtails that were put high on her head and she was wearing a green dress that was a little ragged at the bottom. I then took note of who she ran off to after she was done talking with Len. The Prince of the blue city just across the waters. I glanced over to the princess and, to my sorrow, had noticed that she was distraught.

"Come one, Rin-chan." I coaxed as I grasped her arm and squeezed our way back to the tunnel. We had walked more than halfway through and had not said a word until I finally broke it.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Rin was quite found of the Prince of the Blue City, Kaito.

"Did you see the way he looked at her? Kaito, that is.." She added the name remembering Len being there too.

"Yeah. I saw. Hey, look Rin. It's probably just a little thing. He'll have his fun, get bored and see you and all of the great things you have accomplished!"

"Neru. What great things have I done. Huh? Do you not remember last week? That man came in begging for some money so that he could buy some food.. When I told him no, he told me what a horrible person I was."

"And then he started talking crazy about how he was planning on starting a group of townspeople who hate you to revolt against you and probably kill you. So you had to do something about it. This man was a serious danger to you! You had no choice _but_ to kill him..." I tried to comfort.

The young girl looked at me and told me. "Be that as it may, I still killed a man for no reason other than a selfish one."

"Rin! It wasn't selfish! He was going to try to _kill_ you!"

"Yeah I know.. But I took that woman's love away from her."

I didn't know how to comfort her, so it turned into silence once again. How a day can turn from something so fun, to something so awful in a matter of moments.

* * *

**I am soo sorry this took for ever to get updated!** I just started up with school again, and as I typed, I kept reading back on a section and would get rid of it because I didn't like it. So I finally got to this. I'm sorry if it sucks. I just tried to make it somewhat acceptable. I feel really bad for not being able to make up my mind faster!! T.T I will try as hard as I can to not take so long next time. As always, Thank you guys oh so very much for reading. Now maybe review? If you need to yell at me, please feel free. I know I would yell at myself.. I kinda all ready did too.. ^-^

-CG ^-^


	3. Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid or UTAU**

**I'm trying to type this out a little bit every morning before school then after when I get everything done that needs to be done... Kinda hard to do when you do a lot of school clubs and have lots of responsiblity.... T.T So hopefully this gets updated fairly quickly.**

Ah! I should stop typing about my thoughts and start typing the story!

Chapter 3!!!!

* * *

Once Rin and I reached the castle, we got her up to her room and hid the cloak. Len should never find out we took her outside while she was sick. He would murder one of us, and probably me. Rin was still uncontrollably gloomy. But I couldn't blame her. She had planned on proposing to Kaito. Then... To see him with another woman. That would tear her up inside! I know how she feels, for the most part. Seeing Len growing so distant to me for Rin, it makes me hate her sometimes! But. she is my best friend, she's like the younger sister I never had. Does that make Len my younger brother? If so.. Then does that mean I'm in love with my brother?.... Bah!! I'm stirring away from the problem! Len. I know that it is not just the Prince of Blue that has Rin down. She was petrified as soon as she saw Len with that green haired girl.

"Rin, would you like me to talk to Len about...." I couldn't find myself to finish the sentence.

"Hm?" She was completely gone. "Oh, sure. I don't care. Hey. Could you get me the Minister?"

The Minister? What does she want with him? "Uh, mhm! Don't worry, Rin, I'll go get him right away!"

I walked down a few corridors and then into a new section of the castle. A part where all of the _other_ governing things would take place. I searched for a piece of that vibrant purple hair. Then I saw it. Like a large muscle man punching you in the face, Gakupo's hair slammed me. It was a pleasant sight once you got used to it. But until then, you had to suffer!

"M- Minister. Princess Rin would like to see you in her room." I bowed politely.

"Oh? Is there something that Len cannot do for her?"

"He's... He's out right now. In the city. Buying some foods! I ran low on some fruits so...."

"Ah! So then this leaves poor Rin-chan all alone!!!" His cheer was almost sickening. Prime Minister Gakupo had been waiting so long for a chance to speak with Rin. Ever since she became the heir to the throne, whenever she would need something, Gakupo was waiting. Ha ha. Poor guy never really had much of a chance. What with Len always being around her twenty-four seven. I smiled to myself as I led him to Rin's room. I took a final bow as he entered the room. My curiosity was over bearing! I had to know what Rin wanted. I was worried for her, and anyone involved.

I could easily hear Gakupo's words. "RIN! How lovely you are looking today! And what do I have the pleasure?"

Rin's word were much more softly spoken. I could only make out a tiny bit. "I want you to kill every green haired woman."

My face dropped. I heard her speaking a little bit more "Not now though. I..... straighten out...... story."

I felt a little more relieved. Rin was at least going to talk with Len before doing anything. I heard Gakupo make a few movements and begin to exit the room. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and started preparations for dinner. Rin was going to kill every green haired women. As of right now, she wanted nothing more than to do so. So, why was she waiting for Len to give her a story? Oh well. So long as Len maybe calms her down, disaster may be avoided.

Len walked into the kitchen as I dropped the carrots into the boiling water.

"Len!" I shouted as a ran up and gave him a hug. At least he was in a good mood. He even hugged me back!! I could feel my face growing warm. I had to tell him about Rin. "Len.."

"Neru! Can I tell you something?!" He looked at me with the happiest face I've seen on him in months. He went on without my answer. "I met this really sweet girl today! Her name is Miku Hastune and she has gorgeous green hair. She comes from the green village actually and she was taking a trip over here with her-" I noticed he stopped as his face grew sullen "with her fiance..."

I nearly cut my finger while chopping the onions when I heard this. _Fiance_?!!! Oh no. I thought this will not end up well. I had to tell Len about Rin's mood before-

"Len?! Len, are you home?" We heard Rin's voice in her room.

He answered cheerfully. "Yes."

"Could you come here?"

I tried to stop him. "Len! I really have to tell you something." I whined a little.

"Neru-chan, could this please wait?" He asked in one of the cutest voices I had ever heard come from him.

I tried to fight back, but of course, I couldn't. "Okay. Just, be careful in what you say?"

"Okay? Will do."

I gazed at him as he strolled off to his sister. _Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!!!_ I wanted to scream!!! _This can't be happening!_ Sadly, my curiosity got the best of me and I had to know what happened. I went to her room just outside the door. This way, I had a better chance of hearing.

"Len, how was your day off?"

"Well, Rin-rin, I'm not going to lie. It was fantastic! I don't think I could complain.

_Okay okay. Not too bad. Rin would love her brother to have a good time._

"Oh.... That's good."

I could tell Len knew something was up because he then asked her. "Rin, is something the matter?" Which stood for 'Rin, what's bugging you. What have I done this time?'

"I guess so. Len, what would you say if I told you Neru and I went to the city today? Hypothetically speaking."

" I would ask if you guys went to the garden and then wonder if you remembered to dress yourself appropriately."

"Hm. Well. Let's say, yes. We did go to the gardens, and I was disguised very well. Not even you would be able to recognize me." I could hear Len's feet shuffle on her carpet as he flinched at this statement. Rin was good. _Very_ good.

"Well, that's some disguise. But, Rin, what are you getting at? What's with all this hypothetical nonsense?"

"Neru and I saw you at the garden, hypothetically. Your response?"

"Why didn't you say hi?"

"Let me rephrase the statement." Her voice was becoming quite sour. "Neru and I saw you at the garden, _with a green haired peasant_. Now your response?"

"I would have to tell you that this green haired peasant woman had helped me. She caught my hat and gave it back to me. We talked a bit out of courtesy, and she went off."

"Did she go to someone?"

"She may have. If so, I did not see who."

Rin was the master, but Len knew just as well how to play this game._ C'mon Len. You're doing great. I'm sure you've figured out by now what I meant._

"Liar!" Rin let out a shout. "I saw you. I saw the way you acted. I watched as she walked away to him. He was looking at her with _love_ not lust. Am I nothing to him?"

This was the side that we always feared. The side that would get the best of her at times, and sadly, it cost us. It cost her.

"Len, I'm so sorry." I barely heard her whisper. I then overheard her cries. "I just.. I don't understand why..."

I cracked the door openly as quietly as I could. As soon as I began, the door creaked...

* * *

Okay. Before I go into this I just want to say that I feel **so** bad.. I'm not going to say that I had lots of work and all that(even though I did) But even with the work, I still have no excuse for taking so long to update. I'm gonna be honest. I just couldn't find the inspiration. But than today I was checking my e-mail, and I got an e-mail from here that told me someone had favorited my story and I felt bad and decided to update. I really need to have less of a life...


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid or UTAU!! I'm trying to get money for my Rin cosplay and some plushies.. But that doesn't count.....**

Hey guys. I had a free evening so I'm starting this at 6:09pm to be exact and will hopefully get it posted. I hope my dad won't be mad at me for writing fanfics instead of working on uploading his pictures.... You see how much I love you guys?! :3

Here you are.

Chapter 4!!

* * *

The door creaked as I tried to open it quietly. I became frozen in my fear. Oddly enough, my mind came up with a most comical thought _ Crap.... I'm screwed... This door just screwed me over!!_ Uhm... Huh. Yeah. Moving on.

"Who's there?" I heard Rin's voice.

Instead of running, which would have been the smart choice, I answered. "Me."

"Come in." She murmured.

I had no other choice but to walk in. If I hadn't I would have just looked even more suspicious.

"Hello, Neru." The yellow princess greeted.

"Hello." I bowed. _How much does she suspect me of knowing?_

"So, may I safely assume that you know that Len is aware of our situation?"

"Y-" _Hm.. Do I really want to tell her yes? I may be able to trick her still. She doesn't know how long I was out there. No. I should be truthful with her. The last thing we need is for her to find out I was lying and then go on yet another rampage.._ "Yes you may, m'Lady."

I watched her as she slowly stood up from her bed. "Ah. Well, then. This, more than likely, means that you, also, over heard mine and Minister Gakupo's conversation. Doesn't it?" She advanced towards a vase on a bed stand.

"This would also be correct." I glanced at Len from the corner of my eye. I had his eyes digging into me. _I'm sorry Len. I tried to tell you before. I guess I'll have to fill you in right after this._

"Well this is troubling now isn't it?" She turned from the vase starring at me with angry eyes. "Have you told Len of it yet?"

"No."

"Len, would you care to hear my plan of what I wan to do with the City of Green?"

He answered "Yes." but I knew he meant 'no'.

"Rin, I don't think that would be a go-"

"A good idea?! Neru, I think he needs to know this. He needs to know how stupid he is for loving that. That, _thing_!" Len jerked closer to the door at this statement, but he stayed silent. "You see, Len, this is my plan. I plan to have every green haired girl in that city killed. Why? Because she was born there so no good blood must come from there. But I have a special plan for her. I'm not too sure what it will be yet, but I can't wait."

The scarred boy finally spoke out. "Rin, you don't really want to. You don't want to do anything to her..."

"Yes I do. But I know if I do.. You'd be hurt."

There was a silence that filled the room quickly.

"I'll do it." The male said.

"What?" His woman mirror asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I will kill Miku."

At these words Rin and I snapped our heads to him. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but I knew what I was thinking.

_He.. He can't! He loves her... probably. He's too pure and wouldn't be able to. He can't be serious._

"Please, Rin. This would be the only way I could live with her death. There is no stopping you from destroying the City of Green. I know this and am fine with it. But, Miku is.. She's like one of Neru and I. A servant."

My ears perked up. I servant, eh?

"A servant? What do you mean, brother?"

"I mean, she was a servant to the Prince of Blue. She was to take care of him and follow any requests he had. I believe one of which was her being proposed him. He really loves her, and she couldn't say no."

"'Loves her?' Of course." Rin let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I could give you permission to kill her. But please, Len, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Neru, you are to speak of this to no one as I am sure you can guess."

"What ever you say, my lady." I gave her a bow and left the room.

Tears were swelling up in my eyes. In a matter of hours, the plan would be put into effect. Well, maybe not hours. But defiantly within the next day. I reached the kitchen where the soup was burning. I put out the fire. I was in no shape to cook. I had so many questions running through my head. What would the minister do? Would he go through with the plan? How many lives will be lost? How many families will be broken? What will happen to Rin? What will happen to me? But most importantly, what will happen to Len? I cried my eyes dry. Once I was finished, I got up to clean my face in the bathroom. I had realized that the sun had gone down. How long was I in there crying for? Hours? It must have been. The sun still had a bit to go. I tried to let my mind wonder from these things to the next.

I reached the bathroom and heard the sound of water being splashed. I looked through the crack of the door to find Len bathing himself. He stood up to wash his legs. He was drenched in blood.

"L- Len?"

He looked over is shoulder to see who was calling for him. When he saw it was me, he beckoned me to come in. "It's cool. I'm wearing my shorts."

I blushed a bit. "So I can see. Len, what did you do?"

His fake smile disappeared. "I had to do it soon."

"Do what? Len.." I thought about the day and conversations we had of things we had to do. "Len, you don't mean."

He nodded his head. He fell on the ground and broke down crying. "Neru. She told me she loved me. How was I supposed to kill her after something like that?"

I went to him and held him. He cried onto my shoulder. "Did you not kill her?"

"No. I didn't. She stabbed herself..." He admitted.

"But. then, how do you have all of this blood on you?"

"I had to," He choked on these words. ", dispose of her body."

"Oh."

Len looked up at me and into my eyes. "Neru, I feel like a retched person."

"Len! You didn't kill her! Please, Len. Don't hurt yourself because of her..."

"Not for that reason. I have evil in my blood too, you know. I can take a death. But, before she died. I told her. I told her that I couldn't love her back as anything more than a sister."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't. I love her. It's true. But in that brotherly sort of way. I-" He had stopped himself.

"You?"

"Given the circumstances, I find it wrong to tell you this now."

"Tell me what?"

Before speaking he stood up and washed his face. He dressed himself again and came up to me. He said four words before walking out the door. "Neru, I love you."

* * *

I just keep putting it at a fairly dramatic moment don't I? But hey! Don't be complaining! I got this finished in 3 hours on 20-ish minutes! you should be praising me! I love you all and I beg that you please review the story! Please please please please please! I really never hear from you. The only time I'm getting an e-mail is if someone favorites my story. Which is very nice, but I want to hear from you! I love you all. -heart-

-CG^-^


	5. What?

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Vocaloid or UTUA!**

So.. I just want to say that I feel **so** bad about taking such a long time updating.. Blame my daddy.. He grounded me for two weeks and I couldn't do anything on the computer unless it was school related. =.= But I am back and will write you all a chapter now!

Chapter 5

* * *

"What?" My voice came out as more of air then a supported voice. I spun around to look at him, but he had other places he had to be. There was no time for our personal problems right now. Not while Rin was about to have a war on her hands. I made my way out of the bathroom in a complete daze. _What just happened?!_ I asked myself over and over. _Did he **really** just tell me he loves me? Why now?_ I was so lost. I wanted to tell him every word I could think of to describe how I felt for him, but I couldn't. He was gone now. Where had he gone? I thought it was Rin's room at first, but he chose a different hallway... I made my way to Rin's anyway. When I had stepped in, she was standing by her window, looking down into the city.

"Neru?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Good. I... I wanted to see you...."

"What is it?" I walked up behind her.

She turned to me. She had been crying. "I was awful. I let the Princess of Evil come out in me."

"Rin-"

"No! I did! I had Len kill that woman whom I've never met. Doesn't that seem wrong to you? I deserve to be killed."

"Rin-"

"Neru, I just wanted to say 'Thank you' before things got tough. And.. Well. Thank you for everything you have given to me. I know it must have been torture on you. I know how you feel with Len." I let out a gasp. But she chuckled and had told me. "I am completely fine with it. I guess if you had asked me a couple weeks- no. A couple _days_ ago, even, I would have been rude towards you. I didn't want to loose my brother. But, I now see that he would be happy with you, and you with him. It is important to be with the one you love. That's all I wanted to say." Once she was finished, she gave me a hug. a true, warm hug.

"Th.. Thank you, Rin-chan." And I began to cry. There was a loud commotion outside the castle's doors, so I had to check it out to see what it was. I was wiping the tears from my eyes as I peeked through the crack we had in the door to see who it was. My yellow eyes had to be deceiving me. Was that an army? Red, blue, green, and yellow. No. Not more than one red member. The woman with the brown hair. Why did she look so familiar? Then it hit me. She was the man's wife of whom we had sent to death for conspiring against the Princess. I could only think of one person to go to. "LEEEEENNNN!!!"

I was running through every place I could turn down. I saw a tuft of yellow hair. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "LEN!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Neru what's-"

I slammed into the boy and began crying into his chest. "I- It's so bad! The- They've c-come for h- her!"

He tensed at the sound of these words. "Who." He demanded in a voice that wasn't his.

"The army of The Blue kingdom, Green village militia men, even our own men. All under the control of that Meiko woman."

"I need to tell her. But before I do, Neru, I'm sorry to put that on you all of a sudden. I know it came out of nowhere, and I completely understand if you don't feel anything I mean we've been friends for so long and-"

"Len, listen to me. I've loved you for so long. You have no clue. You really don't." At these words I grabbed his waist and lay my head on his chest. Just breathing in the moment. "Len I love you too. But, you need to go to Rin. Help her. I will meet you two in the caves. Okay?"

"No. I can't."

* * *

T.T So so so so so so so so sorry for making it such a short chapter!! But I have soo many things I need to type out for my other story, plus, I'm thinking about starting another. But, I need your guys' input. I'm not sure if I should write it as a very long one-shot, or normal with the chapters and all. So what Ima gonna do is write out a little teaser, and you need to tell me what you think. But before I can put that up, I need to update my Kokoro story. I should hopefully have it up within the next day or two!

I love you all so much and as always, thank you thank you thank you! Reading and enjoying and dealing with me. Love you all,

-CG ^-^


	6. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or UTAU things.**

We're getting pretty close to the end, huh? Or, at least, that's what it seems like.

Chapter 6

* * *

"Why not?!"

"I just can't... I'll have Rin tell you everything." Len wouldn't look at me. He turned his whole body away from me and tried to walk away. But he couldn't. He turned back, facing me. "Neru, I... I'm very sorry for all that I put you through and all that I will put you through. Please, just remember me well." He grabbed me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I said softly. "Okay, Len. You know I could never think badly of you."

"You may after this."

"I said never, didn't I?" I looked at him and gave off a smile.

He didn't respond, but instead, he went off to his sister.

I followed him till I reached the door. They were still out there. Waiting to get in. I ran to Rin's room and found Len crying on the ground as Rin stood with a pleading look on her face.

"Please, just go." _That's... That's Len's voice... But.. Why is it coming from...._

"Oh my god! Len! NO!" I ran up to him with tears in my eyes. "Len.. You can't! Please! I beg!"

"I have to.."

"Why?" I demanded.

"I cannot let her die. And I also cannot live with myself knowing she died when there was something I could do about it."

"Len.." Rin cried.

"Please hurry." Len told as he beckoned us towards the crawl space that would lead us to our safety, and his defiant death.

"I don't want to lose you." Those were the last words that I was able to speak to him before he closed the door.

-------

Rin and I sat in the dark. Neither one of us wanted to leave.

We heard a voice come from the room we were just in.

"Hello, Princess. We have come to sentence you to death on behalf of your last command to kill every green haired woman."

"Get that sword off of my neck you disrespectful man." Len had sounded just liked Rin.

"Get her."

Rin let out a gasp beside me and we heard a loud commotion of people hurrying to capture Len.

"Did you here that?"

"What is it, commander?"

"I thought I just heard a noise come from someone. Like a gasp."

We froze.

"You, Princess, have you anyone hiding?"

The two of us caught the sound of muffled yelling.

"Hm? Oh, uncover her mouth!"

"Ah! She bit me!"

We next heard a lot of shouting going about the room. It suddenly stopped as the leader yelled. "Enough! Leave me with her."

The sounds of the room quieted. Meiko let out a loud sigh. "You didn't need to bite him." Len stayed silent. "What? Nothing to say, '_Princess'_?"

The way she said princess... It seemed as though she knew something. _But she couldn't... Could she?_ Never the less, Len was still silent.

"Come now? I wish to know where the real princess is. I want to see the face of the one who killed my love."

"You are looking at it."

"Please. I know you're her twin! Only an idiot would believe you were her!"

"Then you should have easily believed it." Len spoke using his real voice. "Seeing as you must be the biggest idiot of them all thinking I would so easily tell you where my sister is."

"Oh! So you do know!"

"No."

Meiko gave off a loud laugh. "Really? You think you can trick me?!"

"I really have no clue where they would be by now."

"What do you mean, 'By now'?"

"I mean, if you had gotten here a bit earlier, I would have know exactly where they were, but not anymore. They escaped."

"Damn!" She punched something in the room that gave a large crashing noise.

"Please. Just take me. Forget about her."

"She killed my fiance!"

"At least he wasn't your husband."

There was a sound of rushing and than a hard slap. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Len!" I fell out of the space. I was sitting there scowling at the woman, unaware of the danger I was in.

"N- Neru! What are you doing here?!"

"So _this_ is where the two of you escaped? Or, at least would have, had you not made that stupid mistake." The red woman went over to the space.

I went to Len and released him from his binds.

"What are you doing?!"

"I-"

"Where is she?!" I was cute off.

I asked dumbly. "Who?"

"RIN!"

"She was not there."

Len's stare pierced through me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she took a different exit. Anything wrong with that?" _Thank god she was gone..._

"Fine. I have plans. Why have you untied him?!"

"Because he looked uncomfortable." I was gonna irritate the hell out of her. I would not let whatever plans she had for Len and myself to just slide by.

She wasn't going to take my crap either. She went up to him re-tied him. She glared at me.

"What?"

Slap. I should have seen that one coming.

"What do you expect from me?!"

"I expect you to realize the position that you are in. I am planning on letting you live. So you better not bug me, Chambermaid."

"She is not a chambermaid!! She is a chef. One of the best. No. _The _best. Do not talk badly about her."

"Or what? You have no right to talk. You're the man in a dress."

Len shut his mouth and did not try to open it.

"Now that all of that is finished, shall we?" Meiko grabbed my wrist and held them tight in her hands. She was guiding me out the door, and Len followed.

When we exited the room, we had a group of people come at us. They ignored Len and I, or if they had noticed us, they were not caring about our own personal space, and were crowding Meiko. Asking her questions. Many about what to do with the "Princess" others wondering where I had come from.

Meiko treated it as though she was a rock star. "Please, please. Give me some time to figure things out." _Hadn't she just said she had an idea of what she wanted to do with us?_ "All your questions will be answered tomorrow, but for now, we must get her to a cell." Two army men dressed in blue came up and took Len away. All I could do was watch and wonder what would happen to me. As if hearing my worries, the commander directed. "And take this one to the kitchen. She will be making the food for the prisoner."

_Oh thank you! I can make delicious food for Len. That's a relief._

I was escorted to the prison cells. I heard loud smacking noises coming from one of the cells. We passed by it and I saw them smacking Len all around his prison. My eyes grew wide at the sight of his swollen face. What was going to happen?

* * *

Oh... Len........ I do hate writing him getting hurt. He's just so innocent... I don't want to write about him dyeing! Why did I choose this?! Maybe I'll write the normal ending, and then an alternate ending or something like that. What do you guys think? Yeah? We will see.

I love you! I hope you guys will review me now that you have read my things. :3

-CG ^_^


	7. A Very Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid or UTAU.**

I'll go striaght into this.

Chapter 7

* * *

"Here you go, Miss." A large man handed me a very large pot.

I looked inside. "Oh! You forgot something in here. A peice of paper?" I pulled out the tiny thing. It looked old and rotting.

"No I didn't. That's your recipe. Be sure to make just that. Anything added to it, and we may have problems."

I read the note:

Breakfast: Oatmeal

Lunch and Dinner:Grits

_I can't give him this! Oh Len.... What's happening to you now? _But then I had an idea. _The sooner I make the food, the sooner I can see Len!_

I quickly went to work. I dropped the "ingredents" into the pot one at a time. "How can this cook? It's so soupy.... Ew!" a large bubble formed at the top of the heap. I quickly did away with it by poking it with my spoon. Its response was to splat in my face. "Thanks.."

I finished my work and poured the grits into the bowl. _No spoons? Must've run out._ "Hey! Hey, I need some spoons!" No answer. "Of course not... Where's Meiko? She should know where things are around here."

I walked out the the unfimiliar kitchen into the unfimiliar halls. I walked down these halls that carried an unfimiliar smell and unfimiliar sounds. _This is too..... strange.. I don't like this. Not one bit. Something seems..... Off._ I came upon her red door. Somehow, I had found my way to where I was going. I grabbed the knocker and swung it. Hitting the door exactly three times. Something about three seemed to calm my nerves.

The door flew open. Meiko stood in the doorway drying her hair with a towel. "What do you need?"

"Well, you see, there seems to be no spoons."

"So?"

"L- The Princess will need spoons to eat."

"We've survived without spoons." She waved her hands in my face. "These things have been used for quite some time as an excellent source of silverware."

"Okay. Okay." I wasn't in the mood for arguing. "But I do need help unlocking the door to give this to him. Her! I mean her..."

"Right. I know who he is. Please don't lie to me. I really don't like it when people try to trick me."

We walked to the kitchen and I grabbed his bowl. We then went to the cells. Going down the halls I heard a lot of fussing. It sounded like a fight. My pace quickened, but it seemed as though Meiko's had stayed the same. I grumbled as a realized that this was probably because she gave no care whatsoever as to what happened to Len.

"Please?" I asked.

She seemed to know what I was asking because she sped up.

Upon reaching Len's cell, we discovered what the commotion was. To my horror, we found Len in nothing but a torn shirt and some shorts, and two guards cornering him laughing wildly.

"Please stop! Don't!" Len pleaded.

"Len!" This seemed to be the greeting of late. I dropped the bowl of mush and ran between the two men, putting myself between the boy, and the monsters.

"Oi! That's enough you two!" Meiko demanded.

The army men backed away and went out the room. I still stood in front of Len. I turned myself around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Ye.. s... I'm fine..." He gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Hello, Meiko."

"Hey. Were those two bothering you?"

"No! We were going to have a tea party!" He yelled sarcastically.

Meiko calmed her anger by rubbing her nose. "Okay. Okay. I see. I'm terribly sorry. I will alert them that under no circumstances are they to enter your cell. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. But do you let them do that with every female prisoner?!"

Meiko snorted. "Are you suggesting that I allow my men to rape our prisoners? Hah! That is very disrespectful!"

"Just a question.."

"No. No I don't."

"What if we were any later?! Hn? What if he were to be found out, or worse, what if they didn't care that he was a boy?!"

"I assure you, he is safe now."

"But he wasn't!"

"Neru, it's okay. Let's not focus too much on the past." He squeezed my hand lightly. He smiled and looked at me. "I'm glad I got to feel your hand in mine."

"Okay. You gave him the food. Let's go."

I turned to the floor where the bowl had spilled. "But, it's all over the place!"

"Fine! You're lucky that _that_ almost happened! Hurry up and make another bowl."

"Right away!" I gave a slight bow before leaving.

I went to the kitchen, yet again, and poured a bowl of grits. I sighed walking to Len's corridors. How much longer did we have together?

* * *

Hii! This is a very slow moving chapter. I guess it's just to show you how bad his conditions are before he died..... )':

Anyway! Still waiting for your input on the other story I began. It is under "An Ever Changing View..." I don't remember. Something like that. ^-^ Please check it out!

Love you!

CG ^-^


	8. How Long?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... sadly..**

Now guys, I know it's been a very long time, and I keep telling myself I won't let it happen again, but it always does happen. I won't lie to you. I don't know when the next time will be that I update. I will try, but this isn't quite on the top of priorities. For some unknown reason my english teacher decided it would be a good idea to assign a book to have read before the en of the school year with 10 days left(not including weekends) so I really need to do that and "study for my finals"(probably this hopefully cross our fingers)

I will stop typing this now and get on with the story. I'm not sure how long I can keep this going, but we'll see. Just be sure to check out my other stories. Kay? It would be much appreciated. And I will mention this agin, I need review ideas for what to do for the other story, "An Ever Changing.." something. I know I have at least two or three people reading these stories, so I need some advice!

Chapter 8:

* * *

Len looked at me with sad blue eyes. I thought about all the times I looked into those eyes and saw sorrow, but none like this. He had a heavy heart and needed to be lifted. If I only had a short amount of time left, I would have to do all I can. He ate his grits slowly, but didn't show any dislike.

"Len?"

"Hm?" He looked up from the bowl a bit more to look at me.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I knew what I wanted to ask, but was unsure of how to phrase it without it sounding awful. "Why did you save Rin?"

Len's spoon was placed in his bowl, and he put his hands over mine, looked straight into my face. "Because she is my sister. My lady. I am just her servant, and if she is evil, and I was evil enough to commit the deed I did, then I must also be evil. I would not want her to die if I could help it."

"Why don't we run away? When Meiko comes after the hour, we can take her out, and escape!"

"No." He shook his head. "No. There would be no point. We may be strong enough to get through Meiko, but all of the other guards? And let's just say that we _do_ make it out. Then what? Where would we go? If we went to Rin, they would capture us all and kill everyone. I will be the only one to suffer. Understand?"

I understood, but I didn't. He was mad. Blind too! "Can you not see? By you dying there will be suffering either way! Rin and I will have your blood on our hands and be left to fight for ourselves! You just don't get it do you!" Tears began to swell in my eyes.

Len flinched away. That hurt me. But he placed one hand on my cheek while wiping away the tears with the other. "You stubborn girl." He smiled. Footsteps came from the left.

"Times up you two. Neru, go back to your area." Meiko's sharp voice cut through.

"Yes, ma'am." I walked out of the cage. "Take care, Princess."

I heard a grumble come from Meiko. I snickered to myself. She was far too easy to annoy. She knew Len was the servant and the princess is still alive, and she knows that I know about her... knowing, so it would bother her when I referred to Len as Rin. But something burned in my mind. If she knew that Len was not Rin, why would she not search for the princess? _It makes no sense._

A couple of days had passed. We had one day left. The execution would have been today, but because of the weather, it made it difficult to use the guillotine. This is it. I brought Breakfast to Len. I passed it through the bars.

There was nothing but silence between us. the most I got out of him was a muffled "Thank you." and I stuttered a "Welcome." Back in the kitchen I remembered the years we had spent. How we wasted our company. It was unfair! I had to be terrified of telling him. I couldn't cope with the thoughts of heart break. It seemed like that would be the worst thing. I have been proven wrong. I promised him I would be strong yesterday, but it's useless. I can't imagine not having him in my life. We would go to the village together when we were young to get groceries. We played simple games. Weaved bracelets. And it seems like the only thing I can think of is _When did I start to love him, and when did he begin loving me?_ I knew the answer to my half. It was seven years ago. It sounds silly. A seven-year-old falling in love, but that's how it was. He helped me make a meal for Rin on one of her sick days. He never yelled at me or became stern whenever I messed up. Instead, he laughed and smiled. Much unlike my mother whom would be cross almost every time I would do something wrong.

Len.

That name is a cure for my sorrow, or that's how it used to be. Now, it only weighs on me. I feel like I am at too much fault for his death. I don't even know why.

"It's your hour."

I was brought out of my thoughts. "Thank you."

I approached his cell slowly today. I would run to it earlier, but I just don't feel like me heart can take it. I took the corner and saw him against the wall. He was holding something in his hand. A woven bracelet.

"Where did you find that?"

"What are you-"

"The bracelet. I remember making those with you, but I don't know where any of them went."

"This is.. It's one that Rin made for me a long time ago. On the day we were separated. I keep yours on all the time." He lifted his arm to show a yellow and white wrist band.

"Why?" It came out sharp for some reason.

"Because I've loved you for that long."

"But, Len, that was so long ago. Over-"

"Six years three months and twenty-six days ago. Please do not ask me how I know that, because I've only just now taken the time to calculate it."

That's longer than I've loved him. Being the girl I am , I cried.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Fool... Y-you f-f-f-oooll... You're go-ing t-to break m-my heart."

"How?"

"It w-would be too f-ull." I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

He just gave me a look and smiled just like that day seven years back. And for the first time, after so many years of wishing, he kissed me. Just how long?

* * *

-heavy sigh- I don't want to write him dying... I don't know how I'll be able to make the next chapter..... ANyways! Thank you to everyone who is still reading.(All though none of you ever **REVIEW!**) SORRY! I didn't mean to get mad! I do love you all! But it seems like I'm having ghost read my stories....

I love you all though, don't think I don't!

CG ^_^


	9. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10:

* * *

It was the day. The guillotine stood high, and unveiled. I gave Len his last breakfast.

He tried to talk to me, but I ran before he could say a word. This day couldn't be his last. If there was anything I could do... Anything at all, I would be willing to try it. Meiko passed me on her way to his cell.

"Are you ready to see him die?" She asked with a smirk. How could she be so happy? She wasn't even killing Rin! It just didn't make sense to me. Sounds of struggle came from Len's "room". At least he wasn't giving up so easily. I was expecting him to just not care. This made me feel a bit better. If he was still willing to put up a fight, then so was I! I rushed to the kitchen to see what I had. Knives, spoons, forks, pots, pans. The only thing sounding good was the knife I had used yesterday to cut the steak for Meiko. I searched the cabinets. Empty. She must have been sure to clean out everything in case something like this was to happen. She was smarter than she let off.

As I continued my search, I saw a guard coming by, and Len was there in his sister's dress, with his sister's hairstyle, in what should have been his sister's ropes. He seemed to realize what I was doing and mouthed the word "No." I just don't understand... If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was happy about dieing. But one look at him, and no one would make that mistake. He looked miserable. Beaten and clobbered. He wouldn't want this. He.. He wouldn't want this for his sister... Suddenly. Everything he told me came together. He wouldn't want anyone to go through what he went through. Especially if he has already gone through it. It would make all of this pointless. The near rape, the beatings, and soon... His death. It would all have all been for nothing. It hurt more than I could ever express in words, but it had to be done. I think if I was to have Rin be found, Len would go through even more torture, mentally. It was an unfair punishment, but it had to be done. With nothing left to do, I was told that I was to go to the execution. Passing Meiko's room, I heard voices.

"Would you like to know something, Kaito?" It was Meiko's voice, but Kaito was there? I peeked in, and sure enough, there was the Prince of Blue standing with his scarf in his robes.

"What is it, Meiko?"

"What would you do if I told you the Princess was not... The Princess?"

Kaito seemed confused at this sudden statement. "Well, I would ask you what on Earth you meant?"

"Then I would tell you that I meant that the Princess was actually her twin servant in disguise."

He step close to her. He was almost right on top of her. His rage swelling."Why would you allow something like that?"

Then I heard a story I had never known.

"Did you wonder why I was so quick to agree to your silly plans of ruling over the Yellow kingdom? She took someone very dear to me but a short time ago. My fiance was killed by her. All he wanted was money so he could buy seeds to grow crops, but the Princess was too stubborn to help out. No. Instead, she goes along and kills him. I figure that Princess Rin will show up to Len's execution, and she too will be forced to watch as her most loved one is taken from her for life." The words seemed mad, but her expression was sane and collected. She was most evil. I thought Rin was evil,but this was awful.

"Ah yes. I do understand what you mean." Kaito seemed to want to tell his own story. "Miku Hatsune was a peasant girl from the city of green, and my love. She may have been poor, but she was kind and lovely. She had taken in another woman by the name of Haku Yowane. I never had the chance to meet her, but from what Miku told me, she was a very sweet girl, despite everyone who hated her."

"Is that so? Yeah. I know her. Met her once. She apologized for her existence quite a lot when I saw her." The two continued with their conversation.

This Yowane person may be of some help. Maybe she can answer a few questions for me. I made my way to the town square where the guillotine still stood high. There was no stopping what would happen on that, but that didn't mean I couldn't help it be less painful. I saw a man from the city of green and tapped on his shoulder.

"Sir, would you happen to know anything about Haku Yowane?"

He had answered bitterly. "Yeah. I know that she's a lucky bitch who got out of being killed."

"I- Is that so?" This was interesting. She may have still been in the city! "Why is that?"

The man gave me a dumbfounded look as though I should know something about her. "Her hair was white as snow. Only green haired women were killed! I hope she feels horrible." He continued grumbling to himself about what a lucky person she was and how she should have died instead of his wife. I didn't have time for this. I had to find out where she was! The execution was at three and it was going on noon. I tried my luck with a woman from the city of red.

"M'am, excuse me miss." She stopped to take a nasty look at me. "D- Do you happen to know Haku Yowane?"

"Yeah. Me and my friends would beat her up every now and then when I lived in the city of green."

"Oh.. Well, would you happen to know where she is now?"

"Last I heard, she was at some port with a church. She found some brat she was takin' care of. Listen, I don't know much about her, no one does. No one wants to. She never did anything right. Couldn't even have the right color hair. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." She shoved past me going into a nearby shop.

Okay. So if she is in a port with a church, that leaves the one south of here. I may be able to make it if I hurry through the woods.

Making my way through the forest was much easier said than done. By the time I was maybe halfway there, an hour or so had passed.

"I'll never make it to the port and back at this point..." I sighed and fell to the ground. For some reason, it seemed vital that I was to go there. I don't know why, but it felt as though there was someone there I was supposed to bring. But I couldn't do it. The execution was is less than two hours. I began sobbing when I heard footsteps close by. I looked up to find a body dressed in a brown cloak stumbling towards my direction. That cloak looked so familiar. It took me a moment to realize that it was Rin who was coming up!

"RIN!" I ran to the weak girl. She fell in my arms trembling from crying. "It's okay, Rin. I have you, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Neru! I.. I can't do this! Len doesn't deserve to be punished for what I had done!" I had to explain to her what he told me, and she seemed to understand right off. We sat on the forest floor for a few minutes trying to allow the other to collect themselves. "Neru?"

"What is it?"

"Would you please come with me to the exe-" She couldn't bother choking out the last word.

"Of course, Rin." I pulled her up and we went back to the city.

Back at the town center hundreds of people were surrounding the device. Red, blue, green, yellow. All colors from all over came to watch the princess die. Minutes before the clock struck three, we heard a loud applause coming from the crowd. Then princess was being brought in. Len was being carried by two army men. Rin clenched my hand and I gave her a hug. We continued to stay together as Meiko stood in front of the crowd.

"For years we have been forced to perish. The Princess of Yellow did nothing to help us!" Her words rang loudly through the crowd. "She refused to give us money, food, or a home. While she was in her comfortable castle, we were out in the harsh weathers trying to make crops. And where would most of them go? To her!" A loud rumble came from the crowd. "Well, we finally had enough. Her selfish request of having every single green haired woman from the city of green killed was the last she would have ever made. I stand here today to enter into a new era. The Prince of Blue has been kind despite our 'ruler's' unjust behavior. He has promised to take us in and we will be a great kingdom! Without further ado, I bring you the princess."

Cheering rose as Len was placed into the metal thing. Rin broke from my grasp and ran into the crowd. I went after her unsure of what she was planning on doing. We reached the front and Rin burst through everyone to be right up as close as she could be to the platform. I saw him mouth something to her, and she stood with her neck outstretched, but the hood of the cloak still on.

Bing.

Bing.

Bing.

The clock struck three. The last words spoken from Len.

"Oh, it's time for a snack."

Chop.

And just as quickly as the crowd came, it left. Before long it was just Rin and myself standing there. I broke down and let out a sort of crying scream that I never knew could come from me. He was dead. His head lay in the basket separated from his body. I began trying to climb the platform, but I felt a hand grab my dress.

"Please, Neru... Can we please leave this place?" Rin was shaking as tears fell from her face soaking the robe.

Continuing in my rage and sadness, I couldn't even cry, but I took her hand and whispered "Okay."

"Neru and Rin." We froze. "Come here." Looking behind me, I saw Meiko and Kaito standing side by side looking straight at us. We could run, or deal with them. One look at Rin, and I knew we weren't in any shape to run.

"What do you want?" Rin hissed.

"Now now. Is that anyway for a former princess to speak?"

"Former. Precisely."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you. I now feel somewhat more at ease." She smiled and walked away leaving Kaito standing there by himself. he wasn't looking at us any longer, and I saw a wet streak on his face. He seemed more understanding of the pain.

He came up to us and gave each of us a hug. "Nothing I say will make a single bit of this okay, but I truely am sorry. Neither of you believe me I'm sure, but I speak the truth." and you could tell he did mean it.

We went back to the port where I found out Rin was the girl taken up from Yowane. I was greeted kindly by the white haired girl.

"Please do join us for tea." She insisted. "It's been so long since we had a visitor."

We talked about so much. What got us here, hardships, but it seemed a though she didn't know Rin was the former Princess of Yellow. I told Haku I would be happy to help with the dishes so she asked Rin to begin the dessert.

In the kitchen Haku and I washed the dishes.

"I must say, the girl has gotten much better at making brioche."

Brioche? Len would make that for her all the time for snack... "Do you know.. Well... How do I ask this.. Do you know her past?"

"Well, no. But when I found her, she was in bad condition. Fallen on the beach. Dehydrated and starving, actually. So I quickly aided her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I believe you'll learn in due time." We were finished. "Thank you for everything, but I must be on my way. Do you mind if Rin goes for a walk with me?"

"Not at all!"

"Thank you." I gave her a hand shake and went into the other room here Rin was getting a fire started. "Rin, let's go on one last walk?"

She set down the pan and joined me outside.

We walked on the beach in silence for a while until I broke it. "So, are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask! Of course she isn't alright!

"It will be hard and I will never be able to forgive myself, but I think I can try to live for as long as I can for him." That reminded me.

"What did he say to you?"

"When?" She stopped walking.

"Just before he died... He mouthed something to you.."

"Ah, that... It was.."

She whispered the words in my ear afraid they would fly away.

I wasn't sure what I was to do now that I no longer had a job or home. Haku asked if I would like to stay with her, but I felt I had to be somewhere else. I thanked them again for everything.

Years passed and Rin and I stayed in close contact. I ended up working as a chef in my own restaurant I opened up in the city of green. I never found anyone better than Len, despite the many men that seemed to have taken a fancy to me, and I never quite healed perfectly. Those images from that day still haunt me.

The words from Len to Rin stayed in my mind.

____

_You are my lady, and I am your servant. Even if you are claimed as evil and the whole world is against you, I will still protect you. So stay somwhere laughing and smiling for me. Thank you._

* * *

Thank you everyone who read this all the way through. I really did love reading what you had to say and I had a lot of fun writing this. Not to be all cheesy, but if it wasn't for you guys, I seriously would have no reason for writing any of this. So I truly do appreciate you all! I hope you will check out some of my other stories I have and stay with me!

Much love to all of you

-CG ^_^


	10. An End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I know it seemed like that last chapter would be it, but I figured, well, let's really finish this up Vocaloid style... Wait what?

Aaannnyywaaay. Here it is.

**The final chapter**

* * *

My life had ended and my re-birth had began. It was a strange experience. To be in a white room... No. It wasn't white. It was my eyes adjusting. It was a laboratory I found out. What is this? How am I alive again? A man stood in a white coat.

"Hello. My name is Professor Porter. Welcome to the year 2013." 2013? What! "Now I know you may go through some shock, but before so, let me explain. We have created you. Made you a robot if you will. Do you understand me?"

Things I never knew of suddenly came rushing in my mind. Television, movies, cars, electricity, cell phones. So many inventions, so much information, all in my mind, yet, aside from that, I remembered him..

"Len..."

"Ah, yes. Kagamine-kun. Well, I think it will be best for you to get some fresh air before you short circuit."

"Okay." I don't understand. I was brought back to life. A miracle connecting the past to the future. It was amazing! Yet, all I could think about was how I wish I never was brought back. The world in which I was brought to was beautiful. Lush, green, fresh air to breath! I found two familiar heads. "Kaito! Meiko!" Despite the fact that I should have hated them, I was thrilled to have them. They seemed to recognize me too.

"Neru." Meiko grasbbed me into a hug bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry! It means nothing after all these years, but what an awful person I am!"

"How are you feeling?" The blue haired man asked me.

I stood their in shock of everything around me.

"Hello? Earth to Neru?" He gave me a bump on the head and it all seemed okay.

"Oh I'm fine!" I gave a smile for them. I still couldn't get him out of my head.

"Hey! Let's get to the tree!" A suggestion by Meiko.

So much was happening at once. There was one thing I wanted to do before I left any further. "Does anyone have a mirror?"

"Over, her, hun." I saw the silver haired woman from before.

"Haku!"

"Hi!" We gave each other a hug.

"Here, take a look!"

It was so strange. I had been so used to seeing my old self before I died. Gross and wrinkly. To see me back in my teenage body was great! The outfit was nice too. I rather enjoyed the yellow tie. I still held my large yellow side pony tail too. the skirt was very cute also. "Hm. This is too cool." I remembered the tree. "Hey, was it a tree by the building?" I asked Haku. She understood what I meant and gave a yes. I hurried to the area curious to see what was there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him.

"Hi, Neru. It's been far too long." He left his sister's side to come to me. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

I choked out some barely audible words before crying on his shoulder. "I love you, Len. I love you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight. He was mine forever now.

He looked at me and wiped a few final tears from my face. He continued to study my face until he leaned down and kissed me for the very first time. We were to stay here forever and be together. No one would stop us. And we did just that. As robots with souls, we lived our lives and still are to this day.

* * *

Eh. I don't know. Just a short really poorly written ending to the whole thing. Well, this truly is it for the Chef of Evil. I hope you all enjoyed the series.

I love you all.

-CG ^_^


End file.
